


His Persistent Fantasy

by katesfire



Series: Persistence of Vision Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesfire/pseuds/katesfire
Summary: So what was Chakotay's alien-induced fantasy?





	His Persistent Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Cheile-sis for the beta!

He couldn’t shake the images that assaulted him. Sure, he’d thought about her—her hair, her lips, and her delicate hands—but never had he dared such vivid fantasies. Those imaginings were what found him in his current state: trousers around his ankles as his hand gripped his hard cock, pumping it slowly and pausing now and again to allow his thumb to circle the head as he envisioned her tongue might do.

In the alien vision, she’d called him to her Ready Room, refreshed his memory of the day in engineering when he’d asked her if their roles had been reversed if she would have served under him. They shared a laugh about that day, which she rounded out with the incredibly suggestive idea that, while she maintained her prerogative on for former, she was now in a position to inquire what it might be like to serve him.

Before he could respond, she was dropping to her knees in front of him, her fingers taking the zipper of his jumpsuit down as she went, giving her ample access to his briefs and fast hardening cock. Without thinking, he even shrugged his arms out of the jumpsuit, leaving him in just his tank. She made short work of his briefs, hooking nimble fingers in their waistband and dragging them and his jumpsuit to his knees, allowing his now fully erect cock to spring free.

He took a shuddering breath as she leaned forward and enveloped the head in the hot sweetness of her mouth—his hand pumped faster to recreate the sensation from his imaginings, but his own ministrations paled in comparison.

Harder. Faster.

He watched the visions replay behind closed eyes, looking down and seeing her head bobbing up and down, his own hands gripping her sun-kissed brown tresses as glistening strands were worked free of their restrictive pinned confines. His hips involuntarily thrust forward to meet the strokes of her mouth, her lips gliding along his shaft. He felt the tightness in his balls growing and, as though she sensed his impending orgasm, she cupped them with one hand; her fingernails gently grazing his taint.

It was enough to send him over the edge. He felt the heat race down his cock into her mouth, suddenly cool in feeling by comparison as he came with a fierce groan, forgetting gentleness, his hands tightened in her hair, pumping into mouth. As he felt the warm spurts drizzle over his hand with a tinge of sorrow for what could never be, he exhaled her name:

_“Kathryn…”_


End file.
